Aliens: Eden's Enigma
by GalaxyBarbie
Summary: The Black Death has been unleashed and there is no stopping David from his insidious plans to create a dark paradise. But when Shaw awaken to discover her nightmare, she will stop at nothing to save the galaxy from desecration. But all sacrifices must come with a cost, but will it cost Shaw her humanity? Alive: Dr. Shaw, Daniels, Tennessee, and Walter. Engineers, AVP, and hybrids.
1. Chapter 1: The Vendetta of a Psychopath

Eden's Enigma

Chapter 1: The Vendetta of a Psychopath

* * *

WARNING- CONTAINS SPOILERS!

.

.

.

I watched that most anticipated movie of the summer Aliens Covenant. WTF RIDLEY. I can't tell you how I feel about this. I both loved and hated this movie with a bittersweet passion. It left me dazzled by Fassbender's performance and utter disappointed in the discontinuation of certain significant plot points and MAJOR character deaths. Resurrecting Tennessee, Daniels, Walter, and ELIZABETH. The hell with David but he's gotta stay too cause' he just makes shit way too sinister.

I am left with a more passionate mission to remake a new story from such unexpected events during a specific point in the movie that will change the course of this fan fiction. (Madly sips the tea)

In this fan-fic the main-plot immediately starts during the scene where David unleashes the Black Death upon the city. BUT FOR NOW- We are going into some heavy plot alterations that are going the change the course of this story- starting off with David and Shaw for the next few chapters then insert Covenant crew during the skirmish between the Xenomorph as Tennessee picks up Daniels, faux Walter aka David.

Keeping my fingers crossed and hope the fans love it. Please feel free to follow, fav, and or review)

Warning: will contain some Frankenstein silence of the lambs' sort of vibe, ET Hybrids, interspecies relationships, cursing and violence. Rated T for now until later chapters.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not profit from Ridley Scott's Aliens, Aliens: Covenant, or Prometheus franchise. I do however own exclusive rights to plot changes, original characters, and new/ supporting ideas created by me, Galaxy Barbie.

* * *

Eden's Enigma

Chapter 1: The Vendetta of a Psychopath

Enter David and Shaw into _Paradise_ :

I lie wide awake with my heavy body feeling petrified as I stare at an odd obsidian room with a ambient blue light. Who am I? I blinked. I am Dr. Elizabeth Shaw. Born April 24, 2061. Lead science officer of the U.S.S. Prometheus. I shut my eye again. I remember now. Has it honestly been that long ago? Glimpses of what happened on LV 223 caught up to my sensible mind once more, some of which I push back into the darkness for I have no time to mourn. My days of sorrow are over and the promise of a new endeavor awaits. Suddenly a profound sense of dread jolts me awake. Where is David? He was supposed to be here when I awake. Is he prepping for the arrival? Have the engineers already boarded the ship? Why would he leave me here alone? In the background I hear the trill of alarms sounding off.

"David?!" I shout, then lift myself from the engineer's cryo-bed feeling the full effect of deep sleep burden my weakened body. I struggle to rise up again and I continue to push on. Something is not right. My shaken body makes quick hastes over to the computer panel. DESTINATION REACHED. My heart throbs- we have arrived to the home world! A mixture of joy takes me over until I pull up the emergency status diagrams.

My unbearably raw voice screams. I pull up the English manual computer logs David set up before he put me into stasis. "NO! OH GOD NO!" I shriek as I am shocked to my core, David is unleashing the black death upon the whole biosphere. My hand rush past the holographic key to access the hangar module and close off the main port as well as any entrances in and out.

Sudden swift BANG BANG BANG! Boomed throughout flight deck from the entrance behind me. It was him.

"ElIZABETH PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" David calmly shouts.

I grit my teeth, snarling, " _You fucking bastard_! You LIED TO ME!" A toxic mixture of emotions course through my veins; fear- betrayal- sorrow- panic. The same toxic mix I swore I would never endure again. I make my way to the captain's chair ready to take any action necessary to stop this genocide.

I begin to morph into the gigantic chair as I try my best to recall how David started the engines the first time we left. I furiously hit different modules until I hear the deafening hum vibrate thought out the vessel. It is time to leave.

David's voice infuriatedly screams, "OPEN THE DOOR DR. SHAW!"

"FUCK YOU!" I gauge the thrusters of the juggernaut and broke from the dock, then thrusted forward without leaving the city below. I have no plan and nowhere to go. Somehow he managed to override the locks and opened the entrance before I could start up the warp drive.

"NO STOP! YOU KILL US BOTH!" David screams.

My tears stream like a warm waterfall. I never felt so alive to die at my best. I gasped "Haven't you already?"

I scream with a deep bellow and rammed the controls forward. We rip into full warp drive. Within an instant we glided past the city and into the planet's dense forest. I could feel David with his body weightlessly attached to my arm and head, tearing me away from the gears and clinging on for dear life. These split seconds slowed down to mere minutes. To my horror I felt myself lift out of cockpit and almost into the mid-space to be splattered against the metallic walls. Instead I feel David gripping my waist, pulling me closer to him as he anchored himself to the chair with his other arm and legs as we both braced for impact. A fury of jolting bumps and riveting shakes vibrated the entire ship for minutes. For a time we awaited in total darkness. I'm not sure if I'm dead or alive or somewhere in-between. Will I ever see paradise when I get to heaven's doors? Or is this my eternal punishment to spend the rest of eternity in darkness? God, haven't I suffered enough in this life?

"Elizabeth? Are you alive?"

Oh God. This is the last thing I want to hear. I was hoping I killed us both but we survived somehow.

His voice sounds slightly mechanical. "Elizabeth, I did this for you. For us . . . . . . . . . To start a new world. Our own Eden."

Sparks fly and a bluish white light fills the command room periodically. A few feet below, water has filled the cabin, and in its rippling reflection I see David holding me tight with a wicked smile on his face.

I scream in horror using what little strength I had to fight back, but attempts fail. Suddenly he lets me go and I screech trying to safely land without hitting my head, as if it matters anymore. BAM! I hit the floor on my side. Throbbing pain consumes my arm ribs and thigh. I knew I should have never trusted David but I did. All of this was my fault. Our misadventure should have ended at LV 223, but I let this monster reassure me he wanted to help, and in return I helped him kill an entire sentient species. Was I really this gullible? I should have known when Charlie dies what David was planning, but my optimism got the best of me. How pathetic am I? I came this close just to lose it all because I was so _fucking_ naïve. As I crouched low on my aching hand and knees I felt a loose piece of metal below the water's surface. I don't care how I die as long as it's not by the hands of this monster.

I hear an impulsive thud; I dare not move for David is now crouching beside me. The weight of my body is too much to bear any longer so I fall flat on my front side. David flips me over to my back as he unjustly stares over my body with unholy intentions.

The love I once felt from David has melted away for I now stare into his cold blue eyes calculation over my current battered condition. His mouth shimmers a bleak smile. He has now fully introduced me to his truths. The vendetta of a psychopath. "Elizabeth, I want you to be my Eve to our Eden-"

I shake my head in disbelief, "But _why_? David- why destroy these innocent people?!-"

He smiles again, "To create, one must _destroy_ , Dr. Shaw. After I have eradicated the life on this planet, I will harvest what is left to experiment. I will make my children w that will surpass the image of man. I will birth children that will be the devourers of all men! With you my love, I will make you the queen of _death_."

My eyes grow wide with repugnance. The _fetus_. He did it on purpose. _Charlie_ , he used him on purpose. He used _me_ on purpose for his _plans_. I feverishly yell, "YOU FUCKING MONSTER! _So you can fucking play God?!_ -"

Suddenly David aggressively grabs me by my bruised shoulders lifting me up slightly so I can witness his furry even closer. In the process I help and moan in pain. He never once lit up with concern. He whispers, "I am the greatest . . . ," then leans closer, licking my cheek clean with blood on his tongue, before he screams in my ear, "I AM!"

I tremble and whimper out cries in reaction. I close my eyes shut as fear penetrates my heart once more. My ear rings and all I can think about right now is the echo in darkness. I am, I am, I am. A scripture reserved for the greatest lord of all creation. Not for this fucking tin can. I'm left wondering in the moment: who am I?

*Plick!* I feel a metal chain snap below my neck. In his hands is my father's cross necklace.

Who am I?

I am reduced down to nothingness.

Possession. Property of death at his hands. I ache so badly for peace.

I am.

My eyes open with my grip tightening around the metal bard. He looks up in wonder as if he was beholding a sacred jewel, "You will be needing this object no longer." I watched as David throws my necklace into the unknown. Now is my chance.

BELLAaaaaaaaarrrrCK! With all of my might, I hit him with the metal barb and watched as he tumbles over from the force. He stood there facing me and when he moved a glitches a little.

"ELIZABETH!"

I run over to the entrance door and override the lock. Not once did I ever look back as I course thought the ship's hall with the metal barb in hand. Time had stopped when in the presence of a monster. I could hears him yell my name again but I dare not look back. I made it to the exit hangar but I had no time to put on an exosuit. Luckily I did grab an emergency bag and already have my boots on. I furiously punched in the codes to open the hangar side door on a quick prayer the air wouldn't kill me.

The doors flung open and a wild gush of mountain redwoods hit my lungs. Just as I was about to make a run for it my eyes scaled the position of the vessel to the ground. We crashed very high up a mountain side. I either die at the hands of Weyland's broken doll or die escaping.

"Oh God. One, Two, THREE!" I run off the ledge and into the open air, pulling my limbs together as best as I could. Whatever pain I endured at the hands of David was shockingly minion be compared to the bashing and thrashing of tumbling down a mountain side. I ducked and plummeted, hoping to avoid hitting any branches or debris from the crash until I came to a complete stop. I try my best to stand as I look down at my pale arms battered with minor to deep lacerations dirt and blood dripping from everywhere. I dare not take a look at my face for I fear the worse. I check my other body parts to make sure they were functioning. I still have the emergency backpack- so far so good if you would call it that. I'm forgetting something- the barb! I got to keep going even though I don't know where to go.

I'm fully high on adrenaline as I run faster, passing the smoldering clearing where massive broken branches and flames defile the earth. I don't look back. I'm afraid to. I have to get help. God I'm on an alien world with a psychotic android and I don't even know if there is another city here? They could have just had one. It should be! If this is truly their home world there must be other cities here!

Think Ellie- Think! Shite! Where would a city be located? Water source- a river. Look for water. I wildly turned around, leaping over branches and foliage, I even look to the sky for answers. Towards the east I notice the black clouds growing like a hail storm. Only death is home there- I must head west. I trotted through a mile of open meadow before I spot a river with flowing water. I stop momentarily to take a break. I'm not sure how the planet's ecology would affect me so I fill a filtration bottle and sip the water slowly. I cough, thankfully no blood just water. My body is severely weak and if I don't continue now, I will never reach another city. I keep what little hope I have left alive and keep moving along the river. There is another city somewhere on this planet. I just know it.

Another hour has passed and I feel the edge death trailing my every move. The storm to the east is getting closer but far from my reach. Still I must hurry for time is not on my side. I take another broad step and I'm out of the forest and into a clearing- and beholding to me a paved road, and to its distance, a city at the end. An ounce of joy is replenish back into my heart. "Thank you!" I whispered. Come on Ellie, they are relying on you! I drink some more water, chucked it away in the backpack, and then sling it back on my shoulder. God be with me. Be with us all. I run as fast as my aching body could carry me. In the moment, just to keep my fear at bay, I pretend that I am Dorothy following the yellow brick road to the Emerald city. I just hope there is an Oz there that would listen to my message.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Shaw into Valhalla

Eden's Enigma

Chapter 2: Enter Shaw into Valhalla

Hello and thank you so much for the favs and follows everyone! With a busy schedule I'm aiming to update once or twice a week. Most-likely one a week though I am seriously busy at the moment. But to speed up the story I'm skipping the slow sappy parts for more interesting highlights. Just a reminder the Covenant reached 'paradise' 10 years after David and Shaw. I'm going to cut it down to 5 years to make the story-line easier. Thanks!

All words in quotation marks are the humans speaking in English. Ex. "Take me to Oragae 6," Inquired the solider.

All Italicized words in quotation marks are the Engineers or any other E.T. race speaking in their language. Ex. " _Take me to Oragae 6_ ," Inquired the solider.

All Italicized statements outside of quotations are inside thoughts. Ex. _Why don't they take me to Oragae 6?_ Shaw thought.

Disclaimer: I do not profit from Ridley Scott's Aliens, Aliens: Covenant, or Prometheus franchise. I do however own exclusive rights to plot changes, original characters, and new/ supporting ideas created by me, Galaxy Barbie.

* * *

Stern black eyes pierce the horizon watching as the dark storm rises. Commander Nargil Askara's concern festers with each second passing, while he stands armed in black in the middle of his officers on a look-out perch along the city's defense walls. It's been 3 hours since Orcha lost contact with its larger-sister city, Arkudelle. An investigation unit led by his Captain was sent out by the Elder Council as a last stitch effort. But that was those two hours ago. Their failure to make contact with the council was devastating. But what worries him the most is the concern for his wife, Apsa. She had just left a day ago to visit her friend in Arkudelle for the next few days. Nargil had planned to retire while in his youth; to settle down in Orcha and start a family. This start up colony was the perfect chance to start a new life with Apsa. The space naval officer knew in his chest that something is wrong. He sends another prayer to Ena for protection over her. The last message he received from here was around four and a half hours ago. They were rummaging through old archives in the library after brunch; typical of his bookworm. _I can't lose you Apsa_ , he prays scilently. In an anxious effort, he takes out his binocular visor to search for signs of the team returning, but to his horror, sees a small being soiled with dirt and bodily fluids run towards the city's entrance.

Nargil taps the right side of his ear, activating the communication device " _Code 28-x, we have an unidentified extraterrestrial species running towards the city entrance. All soldiers activate bio-hazard suits. Ark- Comms, send all live recordings to the Elder Council Chamber at once."_

 _"_ _Yes Commander Ashkara."_ The AI system agrees.

What in Ianna is going on? He thought before ordering at his officers, " _I'm going down. Stay alert of the quadrant. If this is a siege, I don't want that thing getting past the entrance, but wait for my orders_."

Both men nod, "Yes sir!"

By the time Elizabeth makes it to the entrance, her aching body gives in, forcefully hitting the pavement knees first. Painful moans slip out of her lips for this was the last straw for her slaughtered body. In the distance, a group of formidably armed giants in grey pressure suits jogged their way over to greet her as the enemy. The giants point laser rifles to her head and chest, yelling at her through their horrific elephantine helmets. Their grimacing language sent chills down her spine, sending more pings of soreness throughout her form in response. She didn't know what the bloody hell they were talking about. Suddenly Elizabeth began to blame herself for David never truly taught her their whole language. Charlie was better at translations back on Earth not the poor doctor, for she can only guess at this point. But like any scientist she began to brainstorm, _pretend that you are being arrested- Ellie think! What do the police want when-_ Her eyes widened- they wanted her in an unarmed position. Elizabeth Sluggishly lifts her hands above her head and as she did, the giant's commands became silent. Suddenly one solider in the middle stepped forward and demands, " _BEING- STATE YOUR PURPOSE_."

Baffled Shaw is still dumfounded as to what the solider. _Come on, do it- state your purpose!_ The doctor trembles, "Please listen to me! I've come to warn you all! You must get off this planet! The weapon had been unleashed and it will reach the city in another hour!"

The lone soldier snarls beneath his helmet, " _Someone get me a translator for this creature_ -"

Suddenly a deep authoritative voice appear, " _This creature is a female and she is an earth human_."

The guards salutes the commanding officer. " _At ease!_ " he salutes back then looks towards frail doctor, inquiring, "Status?"

Elizabeth stared back with a mixture of dread and awe- he was different from the rest of the soldiers. Unlike the grunts who wear their grey organic-mechanical pressure suits, he was dressed in an all-black suit with more finesse. Even through his elephantine helmet, she could feel his heated stares triumph over her. The doctor knew he must be in charge.

The same lone soldier who yelled at Ellizabeth replies, " _Sir she just arrived from the east. She is badly wounded. We are accessing any cotangents and other biohazards before we take her in custody._ "

" _Good. Bring the translator_." The dark commander orders.

Another solider steps forth with a small, white glass, pebble-shaped device. When he touched the side, it glowed turquoise in the center and beings to over a few feet in the center of his massively garbed hand. He instates, " _Translator is operational_."

As Commander Askara talked in his language, repeating the same statement over and over again, the translator brought up broken Sumerian, then Roman, Latin, then finally something the doctor was very familiar with.

The dark commander reinstates once the statement more, "My name is Commander Askara. Human Female, are you able to understand me?"

Shaw eagerly shouts, "YES! YES! I am! I can understand you! Pease! You must to listen to me! Your people need to evacuate this planet immediately! There was an accident- the weapons upon the vessel I traveled on has been unleashed on the whole planet! You need-"

For a brief moment, Shaw could feel Comander Askara eyes grow wider beneath his helmet-concealed face. It was his alpha stature that instantly became more erect that gave it all away. He counters back at Shaw with strife, "How is that even possible? How were you able to get onboard one of our destroyer class ships let alone dispatch its arsenal?!"

Elizabeth takes a major risk and stands with all of her pain and waves her hands above the clear midday sky, "WE HAVE NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! LOOK AT THE FUCKING SKY! IT'S COMING TO KILL YOU ALL!" She frantically explains. The doctor couldn't help but feel like Chicken Little. What an odd day to fell compared to old children stories when they are all going to die.

Suddenly Commander Askara takes a step back and speaks to the comms in his helmet, "Officer Jahik- Get me a complete visual of the horizon line in these coordinates due east, . Upload all feed to my visor immediately."

The commander's biometric spectrograph lit up with information he had only witness twice in his life; one- at the Royal Naval Academy of Sarik and two- in another off world planetoid mission. The infestation of the Necromorph reached critical. All life was eradicated then purposely engulfed by a black hole. Nargil was always prepared for such an even to take place but rarely would something like this would happen again. Especially not after the _Paleian Wars_. He finally witnesses the raging storm in more depth. This wasn't just any _change_ in the weather. This was a bioweapon malfunction of great _severity_. He was witnessing the _mass extinction_ of _all life_ on this planet.

Before the superior officer could even think, he hit his comms, " _Elder Council this is Commander Askara; My dearest apologies to you all for the storm_ _ **is**_ _a_ _ **confirmed bio-weapon storm**_ _. Severity Mock 10. Estimated arrival, less than one hour._ _ **I wait your orders.**_ "

A small pause felt like a lifetime to him, but Commander Ashara knew the Elder Council was in shock over this news. Unbeknownst to the jarring commander, Elizabeth continues to star at him, sharing is fear and sympathy. Suddenly the audio announces in all of the soldiers comms. A graceful male voice fills the comms, " _Initiate the plasma-dome. Full bio-quarantine is an effect. Nothing comes in. nothing goes out_."

Commander Ashara agrees, " _Yes Grand Master_." Then he inquires, " _What of the female human?_ "

The elder puzzles, " _Her status?_ "

The superior officer reads off of his scans, " _She is clear of any harmful cotangents and or biohazards, but she is badly injured and needs emergency medical care_."

There no hesitation in the elder's voice, but of strife, " _Bring her as well_."

"Yes your graciousness."

Shaw grows fain and finally passes out, but before hitting the ground the dark commanding officer catches her in mid-air, cradling her in his arms.

Ashara's men await his orders. He could tell their sorrow has hit them hard but there was no time to grieve. Not even for his Apsa. He scorns, " _ **Solders- MOVE OUT**_."

They yell back in unison, " _ **Yes Sir**_!"

The soldiers flank him on all sides as he worse up from the ground still cradling the unconscious doctor. They begin their jogging march back to the entrance of Orcha. As they moved forth, Nargil Ashara dared not look back to the east where the masterful Arcudelle was facing, for his wife is dead. And all that was grand within it halls was gone. Beneath his hemet's mask, a few tears shed, feeling the trickle down his chin, he looks down the strange alien woman in his arms. His guilt and sorrow turns into the only thing that made him feel alive right now; it is anger.

* * *

Thanks again for the follows and favs! Let me know what you think- reviews are always welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation Integration P1

Eden's Enigma

Chapter 3: Interrogation; Integration Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not profit from Ridley Scott's Aliens, Aliens: Covenant, or Prometheus franchise. I do however own exclusive rights to plot changes, original characters, and new/ supporting ideas created by me, Galaxy Barbie.

* * *

Orcha City Hall: The Elder Council Chambers

The monolithic room is completely silence. Five beautifully aged sentinels of great wisdom stand motionless the center of this cool white marble room. Three of the elders are Great Masters while other two sentinels, Enol and Pasmae, are Grand Master Elders- the highest of elder elites, signified by gold necklaces of Tok, the First Monk of all Knowingness. Four elders surrounds Grand Master Enol, making the elite elder the beacon of trans-telepathic communication. In doing so, they harmonize themselves in a deep trance, reaching the pentacle of one. In times of crisis, all elders must elders perform this ceremony in order to make logical and effortless decisions. Being an ancient one of great knowledge and heritage is trying at best, even in situations like this.

Grand Master Elder Enol observes the beautifully carved murals hanging artfully above. The art forms depict ancient wars, cherishing of all creation, and the unity of the one infinite creator. He stares deeply into each depiction with intense and tired eyes, searching for meaning in every last conversation passed. A tear sheds from his obsidian eye; the first one in many millennia. Glossed with fear, his features continues to search for truth within the crisp carvings. _This Earth human woman is_ _ **her**_. The grand master knew it in his thudding primeval heart. This was the begging of the end and an end of an old beginning. He dared not hesitate any longer for the elite elder knew she was the one. Grand Master Pasmae grips his shoulder, reassuring him to make his verdict.

" _Bring her as well_." Grand Master Enol assures the commander through the communication link.

Ashara agrees, " _Yes, your graciousness_." The telepathic link ends and a chorus of staggering sighs of relief. Grand Master Ognar is the first to end the deafening silence as he dictate, " _Are you insane, Enol? She could be a spy! This was a premeditated attack against Ossian life_ -"

The elite elder raises his hands, resisting, " _We are just a starter-colony. If they wanted to inflict major damage, they could have attacked Bromstag, Ashka, or Vaimiera!_ "

Great Elder Ognor protests, " _We don't know that Enol, we lost communication with the Federation, the Royal Empire and the Motherworld. All comms are lost until the team returns. Hopefully they have restored the superluminal communications in Arkcudelle_."

Grand master Pasmae tiredly shakes her head, disagreeing, " _The team will never return if they are already dead, Ognor! No one can survive a severity mock 10 biochemical storm. If it wasn't for the Human female warning us, we all would be gone. We were very fortunate to initiate the plasma dome in time_."

Enol assures " _Then we need answers. She will be heavily investigated_."

Great elder Korga sneers, for he is in denial, " _But an Earth Human? They are not that advance-_ "

Pasmae snaps, " _For Ena's sake Korgna! Have you not witnessed their space exploration in recent years or have you been asleep for a thousand years?!_ "

The grand master Enol's grimacing voice booms over the frustration, " _That's enough! I expect more from you all_."

Quite stares ushers in soon afterwards. Elder Enol's glare searchers his fellow councilmen for understanding but the apparent devastation is etched into each of them. One of the last council member speaks up from the silence. Elder Yolanda's cheek showered with tears, as she states, " _It's that damn corporation of theirs- The Wey-lanud Koorp. The increase of their vessels has breached our side of the galaxy in the last 100 years. And more will come_."

Elder Enol grabs her arms to comfort her as he reasons, " _Yolanda they are a young race- curious and spacefaring as we are. This must have been an accident! Most of the survivors of their vessels were miners, scientists, and colonists. It is cruel for such an unadvanced and naive industry to have sent their own people to the edge of space to die. You know this_."

Elder Yolanda counters with her shaken voice, " _But it doesn't change the genocide that has happened! Or the concerns for our own city and our people- here and now!_ "

Elder Ognor grasps his hand around his friend's shoulder, " _Enol, what are your thoughts?_ " He inquires.

Enol turns to Pasmae, affirming, " _It can be denied no longer_." A tear sheds from her eye before the elite elder turns to the rest of the elders, " _The Human female is of my dream-sacrament, coming to beacon us with her spirit_."

" _Impossible_." Korga jerks his head.

Grand Master Elder Pasmae grimaced in astonishment, " _How dare you challenge the Grand Master?! He speaks of profound wisdom: very few has experienced in our titles. The dream sacrament is no laughing matter- for I have shared his vision as well._ "

Korga protests, " _Why tell us now? Why didn't you inform us of your visions? We could have prevented this carnage from happening to begin with! Or did you want us all to die!?_ "

Pasmae looks to Enol with compassion. All of what has happened is taking a huge strike at his heart. She could only comfort her ancient comrade with soft telepathic sympathies and calming thoughts. Enol looked up with a small smile to thank her. Elder Pasmae continues, " _We needed to confirm it, remember the last time someone had a powerful sacrament somehow it didn't happen- time and consciousness can change the events of any paradigm including our dream visions_."

The other male elder continues to oppose, " _I see, let's just hope no more tragedies take part in_ _ **your**_ _sacrament._ "

Enol sighs, " _We shall see._ "

A sudden melodic flute sings. All conversations dies for a messenger is coming. A young soldier cladded in a grey biosuit walks in, "Grand Masters, I greet you with Ena's heart."

All the elders turn to their attention to the officer for more news has come to be disclosed, " _Wholeness of the sacred trinity to you, Officer Enor. State your business_."

His voice booms, creating a slight eco thought the marble room, " _Commander Ashkara and his team has arrived. Under protocol of a severity mock ten storm, everyone has safely evacuated the outside region and are in the mists of taking shelter in Coliseum Halls, with food and supplies. The dome is now operational at 100% capacity. Full biometric scans show no bio contaminants or contingents in the city. The extraterrestrial human female is now being treated by Dr. Sarmig and his associates. She will be under a fully educed comatose in another 5 minutes, as you ordered your graciousness_."

Enol sighed, " _A wonderful relive in this parlous time we face. Have they recovered any details about our guess?_ "

The officer reluctantly nods, " _A few before she became unconscious again_."

Puzzled, he asks, " _And?_ "

" _Her name is Doctor Elizabeth Shaw. She is from Aester, they now call Earth. On her planet, she was an archeologist of ancient human civilizations. She also informed that she was hired by Weyland Corp to search for, and I quote your grace, 'gods' who made humanity_."

A sudden shuffle amongst the elite giants made it more apparent to the solider that this was very peculiar times he was witnessing. Elder Enol inquired again with his eyes narrowing towards the young soldier, " _Is that all Officer Enor?_ "

The solider grew nervous, " _Your grace, she mentioned her companion's name is David. He is synthetic made by Weyland Corp. who committed this genocide. The human female claims David is so be hunted down and killed._ " Officer Enor looked dismayed as he inquires, " _Your commands, your graciousness?_ "

Suddenly all of the Elders surround the officer, forming a tight circular telepathic link. Officer Enor grew nervous for he didn't know what was going to happen. Without a second more, the officer felt a deep and eerie vibration surround his body with profound authoritative words resonating in his mind, " ** _Thank you Officer Enor. Under no circumstances are you to speak of this to anyone. You are to forget you have ever visited us. For this moment spent with us was spent checking the corridors for survivors. Resume your duties. You may be dismissed_**."

In a monotone voice the officer replies, " _Yes your graciousness_." One by one the elders broke off, severing the telepathic link. Without another word the solider left, dazed and confused as to what happened a few moments before. He just sighed and continued his other urgent duties.

Enol shook his head feeling a bit remorseful over conducting a small mind-wipe on the poor young solider, but it was needed. The people needed to stay peaceful and _ignorant_ until the elders and the other superior officers of the _Vaimiera_ coast guard conducted a proper investigation.

The grand master tilted his head down pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking his head as he scoffs, " _History was always doomed to repeat itself; A synthetic is in our presence_."

The other elders turned to him with shocked and disgraced horrors upon their faces. They all knew that the results of their past has come back to abolish the present, and to extinguish all of what they know.

Pasmae searches for meaning in the profound information, " _Enol? What do you think of this?_ "

" _We will find out soon enough_ _._ " He answers, making sure the rest of the elders felt his reassuring comfort and misperception over the matter. But deep inside Grand Master Elder Enol and Pasmae both knew, the Sacrament was just the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogation Integration P2

Eden's Enigma

Chapter 4: Interrogation; Integration

Disclaimer: I do not profit from Ridley Scott's Aliens, Aliens: Covenant, or Prometheus franchise. I do however own exclusive rights to plot changes, original characters, and new/ supporting ideas created by me, Galaxy Barbie.

Shaw awakes from the coma with her eyes dilating to the brightness of the room, and the following stings bringing the doctor to her senses. She notice an elderly man and woman sitting by her bedside, a few soldiers posted outside the room's entrance, and a female nurse walking back and forth carrying out various tasks around Shaw. They are not human. And this wasn't a dream. _Get your shite together Shaw, you've been through this already_. She gripes in her head. But the horror of it all never gets old and always finds new ways to grip her seething heart. In a bit of shock, Elizabeth starts to stare up at the white ceiling, trying to reason with herself about the events that took place, but a voice broke the empty silence.

"Dr. Shaw how are you feeling." The voice is coming from the elder male to her right. Shaw turns her head towards his direction. He wore a grey toga with a beautifully beaded gold necklace, the same as the elder woman to the right of him.

Her voice aches, "Tired, but better." Elizabeth's head turns to the opposite direction where she notices a wall of glass with an audience of engineers were observing them, most likely scientists. One stood out from amongst the crowd; a male dresses in black jacket and tunic, with his eyes staring right back at her, bringing Elizabeth unwelcoming chills down her spine.

Pasmae's voice gained her attention again, "That is great to hear Elizabeth. May we call you by your first name?"

"Yes." Shaw's voice croaks, "You can communicate through dreams? Speak English?"

The elderly woman agrees, "We can. Only members of the Elder Council can communicate though dreams."

"You're Elder Pasmae and Elder Enol from my . . . conversations?"

"Yes we are. We are glad you remember us." The elder male engineers spoke up.

Elizabeth stares blankly as he continues to speak, "We want you to know how truly honored we are by your bravery; to have come this far to warn us about the bio-contamination. If you didn't we all would have perished. We have a lot to be thankful for right now."

Shaw shakes her head slightly, "I'm flattered but I'm no hero- you know that." She winces again feeling the achy burden of being bed reddened, "How long was I in a coma?"

Master Enol states, "A little longer than one month."

"Huh." She sighed. _Jesus, better than a year or two_ , she keeps to herself.

Shaw's mind suddenly flutters with another dire question, "Please, I need to know. What happened to your people? Was this your home-planet? Did we leave the planet?!" She nearly lifts herself from resting position to sitting upwards. Enol grabs her shoulders to keep her from flying off the hovering platform bed.

He reassures her, "Yarsa is not our home planet- it is a starter colony. Unfortunately it was too late. Orcha, this city you now reside in, is a newer construction and does not have the naval juggernaut docks like our larger sister city Arckudelle." Elizabeth was somewhat relived by the news but it doesn't take away the devastation she brought to them. Enol sighs, "There were no survivors- your ex android companion made damn sure of that."

A few tears fluttered down Shaw's cheeks and onto her medical gown. Master Pasmae recounts, "More importantly Arckudelle also has all major superluminal communications with the Royal Empire and the galactic federation. Our communications with them died when the city was hit. Someone in Arckudelle did send out a quarantine beacon which in return both the empire and federation deemed this planet on a full scale quarantine."

Shaw sucks in a breath of air, chilling her voice as she speaks, "We are stuck here to die?"

Pasmae places a hand on the doctor's cheek before adding nods, "Yes and no. But Elder Enol and I have conducted a plan to establish communications once the contaminate settles."

Elizabeth's eyes light up with a flinch, "How?"

Enol adds, "It will involve you and an elite team of soldiers. You are not required to do it if you choose not to-"

"I will do it." She cuts in, "I will give my life to save your people. This was my fault. I should have never trusted David. I should have ended all of this back on LV 223."  
The male elder agrees, "We know Dr. Shaw. We have felt your pain and so has the people in this city."

"I don't understand?" Shaw inquires.

He explains, "Yes a trial was conducted while you were in comatose. The verdict was reached in favor of your innocence. It is the AI who is our true enemy."

Taken back by Master Enol's word, Elizabeth is left speechless and frozen in their scrutiny.

Master Pasmae hugs the small human woman, "You are our hero here Dr. Shaw. We hope your stay here with us is accommodating."

"I'm sorry," Shaw croaks, "I just don't know what to say. It's just where will I go?"

"I'm pretty sure you will remember Commander Askara?"

Confused, Elizabeth stands up from the bed with wobbly shakes, "I'm not so sure if I-"

"Of course you do." Elizabeth is cut off by an unfamiliar male voice speaking in nearly perfect English. She turns around to locate where it was coming from when she spots a male engineer walking towards her. "You meet me at the city's entrance a month and a half ago. You relayed communications to me, warning us about pending bio-contamination storm just in time."

Elizabeth marveled at the obvious size difference, for his gaze hovered over hers. She began to notice he's dressed in a less menacing garb than when they first meet. He wore a dark greyish black shirt with all black form fitting jacket, form-fitting trousers and boots. He wore a complex aqua pendulum that hang loosely around his neck. It reminded Elizabeth of her father's cross, she missed it so deeply; feeling as if a piece of her heart was also missing.

The officer salutes her, "I greet you on the behalf of the Vaimerian Royal Navy, the Vamierian Royal Fleet, and the behalf of all citizens of our city, Orcha. May your heart find peace in the universe in the light of Ena. My name is Commander Nargul Askara, I am pleased to meet your acquaintance Dr. Shaw." Commander Askara releases his salute and looks down upon the human scientist once more.

Shaw was still marveled by his appearance that she nearly forgot to say something in return, "I'm so terribly sorry, where my manners? I'm still a bit shocked over this. I'm also pleased to meet you as well. Please call me Elizabeth."

He nods, "Ele-zu-beeth."

Shaw weakly smiles, "Close enough. You can call me Ellie if you like."

"Ellie," He pronounces perfectly, "I am pleased to meet you. You may call me by my first name Nargul."

"Nargul." Elizabeth pronounces. The commander gives her a slight worried look, which catches her off guard until Master Enol speaks again, "Commander Nargul Askara will be your sponsor, just like an intergalactic relations exchange on other myriad worlds. He has already arranged a designated living corroders in his home to fit your proportions. Along with clothing, food, and other necessities."

Master Pasmae concludes, "Since you have made a full recovery, you will be leaving the hospital today. It has been wonderful to see you fully awake. We will leave you in Nargul's hands." As both masters left her bedside to exit the room, something within Shaw panicked her thoughts, "Wait! Please! I need to know- did you create humanity? How, why? Why did your people leave us?"

Both elders looked at each other over her sudden destress. Enol turns his gaze towards Elizabeth and kindly smiles, "That is for another time my child-"

"Please!" Elizabeth tries to follow them towards the exit but nearly falls to the ground, still weakened from her comatose. Nargul catches her before she hits the ground, lifting her up as she continues to passionately shout I risked my life and everything I am! Everything I know- after everything I did to get here -"

"In due time." Enol promises her, "We trust you will have _patience_ , and once you have fully recovered, you will know where to find us both."

The two grand masters walked out of the hospital room, leaving Elizabeth embarrassed over the seemingly childish outburst. She thanked Nargul for catching her fall. He gave her a few moments to stand and catch her breathe. This wasn't her, this isn't who she is as an objective scientist. The elders are right, she thought. She needed time to not only physically recover, but mentally.

* * *

As soon as Ellie walked out of the hospital, the whole town of people were there to greet her. They all raised their left hand and rejoiced praises of thank you's. Her dread eyes showed little twinkles of light, but the sorrow of her mistakes still haunts her, even if it has been a month and a half.

As soon as they got to the vehicle, Nagul helped Ellie into the front set then closed the door, walking over to the taking driver's seat, where he starts up the vehicle's holographic display and begins driving. Five minutes into the ride and the car is very quiet, past the point to make Elizabeth uncomfortable. She watches the buildings pass buy and marveled over their strange architecture which was slightly different from the glimpses of what she saw in Acrkudelle. People were walking by carrion out their jobs or various tasks around the city. It almost excited Shaw to witness extraterrestrial life that was similar to her own species. A moment later, Elizabeth finally musters up the courage to ask, "So you're a naval officer? Like a space marine?"

No replies, just silence. Nargul never took his eyes off the road as he continues to guide the vehicle to their destination. Shaw manage to catch a glimpse of his tightening jaw, making her feel awkward and worried. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"Let me make this very clear, Dr. Shaw." Nargul sharply states, with his voice deep and effervescent. Elizabeth accidentally turns her head towards his direction but knew nothing about their customs and didn't wish to stare. She quickly turns her hear towards the passenger window while he speaks, "You are an uninvited guests in my home. Against my formal complaint to Elder Enol myself, I am forced to keep you as a suitor. You are never call me by my first name- I will be addressed as Ashara in public and in private. And you will speak unless spoken to. Do you comply?"

Elizabeth's eyes quivered, absorbing this shocking information, "Yes."

Nargul's grip tightens on the steering wheel whitening his hefty knuckles to the brightest hue, his voice bolstering "Yes what?"

"Yes . . . Ashara." The human scientist bit the innards of her lip. This was serious. The Commander she was reintroduced in the hospital ward moments ago was a lie. She saw the hints and choose to ignore it. _What the bloody hell did I get myself into?_ She thought.

"Good." He took pleasure in exacting authority, "For now, you will keep your mouth shut, I don't even what to hear you breathe. It's bad enough I have to smell your human stench let alone speak this horrid language by mouth."

Elizabeth is in utter disgust by his statement. So far for first contact. Before she could think of anything proper to move forward with he announces, "We have arrived. Get out."

Suddenly the seat belts detract from their bodies and the vehicle doors dissipate. Still weak from her health, she takes her time getting out without hurting herself. Elizabeth looks around the substantial futuristic glass and porcelain home that looked to be a few stories high with exotic foliage and massive trees surrounding the house. For a brief moment Elizabeth awed at its beauty, it was too bad she wouldn't fully enjoy her stay. For she felt the pending fear of Ashara at every turn. The doctor turned to the commander, whose stare was devastatingly assaulting her body with pure hatred. This made Elizabeth feel less than; less than a doctor; less than a woman; less than human. In this brief moment of dread, she felt lifeless in his eyes.

He then turns and swiftly strides to the front door. Elizabeth manages to keep up with him without fainting. Once inside the home, Elizabeth dares not to say another word. "Follow." He simply states. She keeps up as best as she can, taking in every last detail she could along the way. The house was massive. For a human, the size difference between her and Nargul was obvious, but this hose was made for someone with a high rank or status. As they entered the main den area, lights slowly illuminated the area and a once blank white wall dissolved into a massive window overlooking a lake and surrounding forest, filled with beautifully strange foliage unbeknownst to Elizabeth. This place is an absolute paradise. The human doctor found herself distracted once more by this alien planet, her body wanting to take in the view, she limps forward almost leaning on the glass before Ashkara's boisterous voice seizes her body. "Do NOT lean on the glass human."

She turns to him, without looking directly in his eyes. He commands again, "Come."

Elizabeth followers him once more to a section to the right of the home, still on the first floor, door slides open, revealing a large bedroom with human proportionally sized furniture. She watches as he hovers his hand over a panel, revealing a closet filled with clothing, shoes and necessities. Another few steps away revealed a bathroom with a floor lever bathtub with a water source that ran like a waterfall or a shower.

After Askara showed her all of the features without a word he left the room with Elizabeth following right behind. They made their way back to the den area where he sternly addresses her once more, "You are only allowed to be in this section of the house and the bedroom I showed you." His obsidian orbs searches her hazel ones, "If I ever catch you on the left side of the house, or upstairs on the second floor, or even smell you near, I will kill you human."

Something coldly snaps into Elizabeth. Something she has held back for a long time. She has suffered worse fate than this- infertility, an abomination of a fetus, and the countless strikes against her life. I could have been dead a long time ago. If they wanted to kill me they would have done so already, the doctor figured. Then it snapped again. The pain and sorrow, and the regret of past mistakes she has made. Elizabeth coldly laughs, catching the Commander off guard. He keeps his intense glare upon the alien woman who is mocking him, in his own home. When Elizabeth stopped her sore chuckles she sighs, "You bastard."

Obsidian eyes size her up, "Excuse me?"

She smiles, "I GET IT." Her psychotic break turns deadly, "You don't trust me. Why should you? I brought death to this planet and condemned everyone to die! Do you absolutely think I wanted this for myself? Or for your sake? I came here looking for God because I was too weak to see that your people are nothing like him." It felt damn good to get it off her mind, breathing inward she continues, "We are both the same, you and I. Flesh and bone. It's going to take a lot to get whatever hate you are holding against me out! I'm not going to let you victimize me! We are both survivors here weather you like it or not-"

"GET FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE HUMAN!" the commander grievously bellow.

If Elizabeth hadn't already faced terror in it many forms, she would have quivered to the floor by his outburst, instead the doctor wickedly sneers, " _Gladly_."

* * *

Part 3 coming soon! ( O – O )

P.s. don't worry, the angst will be over soon! How would you feel if you've faced death too many times, lost everything and have killer AI as a fake friend?


End file.
